Darkest Days
by Nightylilly
Summary: It's been 25 years since the revolution that ended the hunger games. Katniss and Peeta have a family, and they do their best to have a normal life. They've done well so far, but everything is about to change. Post-Mockingjay POV: Katniss & Peeta's daughter. Rated T for now.


All was silent. My eyes were closed. I felt grass sway and wrap itself around my bare feet. I felt a warm breeze on my skin. There was no rustle of the wind, but I could hear the distant call of nature: wildlife communicating in a dull roar. I heard a mockingbird's call nearby. I felt at peace. When I opened my eyes, I noticed that it was night time. There were tall trees all around me. They were very close to each other. There was a clear path ahead of me, but I could not stray from the path. The roots from the surrounding trees wound too tightly with each other. I blinked, and everything changed.

The soft glow I had once seen from down the path hardened and became cold. The forest seemed to darken. Things prowled in the darkness, fighting to get past the roots to take me. The walls that had kept me prisoner were now my protection. I tried to run, but my feet were held down by the grass. The more I struggled, the deeper my feet seemed to sink into the dirt. I screamed, and it rang in my ears as if I were trapped in a small room. My chest shook, and I found it hard to breathe. My lungs ached with the effort. Then I heard my scream echoing around me in a thousand voices. Cold water ran down my spine, jerking me still.

Not mockingbirds,

Mockingjays.

I sat on the end of my bed, braiding my hair. It was a difficult task because I could not stop my hands from shaking. I had to stop and rest them on my lap, or try to shake them out. I could still feel the grass wrapping around my ankles, and every now and then I had to look over my shoulder to make sure I wasn't being watched.

I searched the new section of my closet for a dress to wear. I would have preferred pants, but I knew better for such an occasion. I settled on a modest light blue dress. I hummed to myself as I evened out the lacing on the back. It had a little cape to match, and I made sure it sat right in my mirror. My cheeks were flushed, and my eyes were red from crying. I sighed, making my way to the bathroom. I couldn't possibly be seen like that. My face couldn't seem to get rid of the red no matter how many times I splashed my face, so I gave up on the task and made my way out.

The hallway in my house was large. I made my way to the dining room slowly. Breakfast didn't seem very appetizing to me. As I dragged my toes, I felt a claw at my ankles. My skirt billowed around me as I spun to pick up a big orange fluff ball of a cat.

"Good morning, Buttercup," I grinned, rubbing my face on her long fur. She purred in response. I kept her in my arms as I turned left to go down the stairs. The sun beat down on my face from the intricate windows on the second floor. I descended the large elegant stairs quickly and turned left once more to enter the dining room. Faces turned to me as I opened my arms to let Buttercup down.

"Nice of you to join us, Maysilee," A woman grinned at me from the table. Her brown braid matched mine. She also wore a modest dress of a faded red. I took my seat next to her and rolled my eyes.

"Calm down mom, I'm still first," I stuck my tongue out at her. She laughed in response.

"That's no way to act at the dinner table," A blonde walked in, hands full of breakfast cakes and fruits. I lifted my nose, enjoying the sweet smells that begun to encase the room.

"You're one to talk," Mom said at last, grinning at me. I giggled. "And there's the other child!" She announced, grabbing one of the scented cakes. I followed her lead. My little brother stood in the doorway rubbing his eyes.

"Hurry up, or I'm going to eat it all," I stuffed half a cake in my mouth for effect. He opened his eyes and frowned, running over to the table.

"You're all so rude to each other," my father shook his head, "that's not the way a proper family should act."

"Well, we're not a proper family, are we?" mother laughed back at him, "Come on, you're only concerned because of how we might appear today."

My family ate the rest of breakfast in silence. My little brother barely got his shirt dirty, dad was very proud of him. I helped to wash dishes after, as mum kept him entertained. I washed as my father dried. He kept glancing over at me as if he expected me to talk.

"Are you nervous for today?" He asked at last. I sighed. Of course that was what he wanted to talk about. I continued my task, finishing scrubbing the cake pan.

"What's there to be nervous about?" I retorted, wiping my arms off and draining the sink. He had no response. We met mom in the sitting room.

My little family left the house on foot. My father walked in front, holding my brother's hand. I walked next to my mother. The tiles on the road seemed to point us in the right direction. Our path led us to a black haired woman a tall boy behind her. The he grinned and walked over to me. He had a good foot on me, and his blonde hair glowed just like his smile.

"Hello Annie," My mother greeted the older woman. I gave her a hug in turn, and then trailed behind as our group set off. The boy kept step with me.

"Nervous?" He asked me, putting his hands in his pockets. He wore a simple button-up, but it was enough for the occasion. I thought over his question for a moment.

"Terrified, of course," I replied with a grin. He punched me in the shoulder. He knew I was kidding.

"Hurry up, Kane." Annie's voice sounded from ahead of us. He gave me another grin as we picked up our speed. We took a train. The ride wasn't far, but we didn't have enough time to walk the whole way. I sat with Kane and my brother, while the adults talked. Kane and I were old enough to participate in their conversations, but we didn't like to. They always talked of the times before the revolution. I didn't like it. As if sensing my unease, Kane turned to me, and we talked about our schooling.

"Did you get past that note you needed to?" Kane asked. I know he didn't know much about music, but I appreciated his effort.

"I haven't yet, but I'm getting close. The higher range isn't nice to me," I smiled, "How about your designs? Anything good?"

"I have a few ideas, but I need to get some more wood before I start building anything. I'm not going to try to make a boat without enough materials." He frowned, as if wondering where he could get some. Not that it mattered; he could just ask Annie for some. She would give him anything. "Now Finn, how's the painting? You make me a good picture of the sea yet?" Kane grinned. I made fun of him. He was such a fish.

The train came to a stop, and my stomach lurched with it. I tried to hide my nerves, but it was becoming more difficult by the moment. I didn't want to be in front of the whole country. I didn't like public events. My parents agreed and tried to stay away as much as possible, but this was not one that my little family could ignore. Kane held my hand to help me up, and I was grateful. The warmth of his touch seemed to spread through me and give me strength. We all crowded near the door to get off the train, and I frowned. I knew all too well what was waiting for us on the other side.

As if on cue, the doors slid open, and bright lights poured in. I squinted my eyes against the lights, and tried to keep them focused on the back of my mother's hair. A man with a too-long mustache walked forward to greet us.

"Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Mellark and family. Welcome Annie Odair and son. I'd like to formally congratulate you on your first seats at the 25th Year of New Panem! We have a special surprise this year, and I'm sure you'll be very entertained. As you wait to see what's in store, the world will be watching all of us!" He grinned a malicious smile, "May peace be ever yours."

I was not calmed down.


End file.
